


To Love A Client

by ItsLivvvy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Larry, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, Law References, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Omega Verse, READ IT YOU WANT TO, Rape References, Rutting, Smut, Soul Bond, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, there may be some errors in the trial sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLivvvy/pseuds/ItsLivvvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm a lawyer, specifically for rape cases. I had done it for years and I thought I was steeled to every victim that walked though my door. They were my job and I only cared for them because I had to make sure justice was served. That is, until Louis walked into my office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love A Client

I'd spent my entire life fighting rape cases. It was just my job you know. I'd never felt connected to one the way I was connected to this one. I hadn't gotten this angry since my sister's rape case in which the accused walked free because my sister's pre-heat hormones had 'overwhelmed him'. That was utter bull shit. I can tell you from experience. I'm an alpha and I've been exposed to pre-heat hormones and managed to keep it together. Anyone who claims otherwise is lying, or needs therapy, and I became a criminal lawyer to prove it. The case that had just come across my desk was a 22 year old male omega who had been raped by an alpha who claimed it was the heat. Except that, one, his heat wasn't due for a week, and two, he hadn't even triggered it with his aggressive rape that left marks on the boy's neck. They weren't loving marks either, they just weren't. When he came into my office I knew that I just had to win this one. I think I knew even then that he was the one for me. He was in pieces and I knew I couldn't fix him, or his trust in alphas, but I could try to help him do it himself.

 

I looked up from my papers to see a man walking into my office. His eyes were circled with red and underlined with black-purple circles indicating his lack of sleep. He shuffled in, rather than walking, and kept his eyes on the floor. His light brown hair hung in his face and he sat with an audible plop. I looked up at the poor omega and cleared my throat. I caught a glimpse of his crystal blue eyes and my heart jumped.

"Mr. Tomlinson, I'm guessing."He nodded."OK."I got up closing my office door and striding back over to my desk.

"So, Mr. Tomlinson, I understand that this is painful. I don't want to make you upset anymore than you want to be upset. However, I have to know every grisly detail of what happened so I can be prepared for any questions they'll ask."He nodded.

"He raped me."He whispered."How much more is there to know?"They always sound on the brink of tears when they talk and I breaks my heart. I sighed.

"Mr. Tomlinson, I know that this is hard. I understand how much of an open shut thing this is to you. However, I have to fight for you and I can't do that without that information. If it helps, I think this trial shouldn't be happening either, he admitted it. He should got to jail."He looked up for the second time and he seemed shocked.

"But, you're an alpha."He sputtered. I nodded looking towards the photo on my desk of my sister before she was raped, after her rapist walked free and now. I had shots of her crying as he walked free. It reminded me why.

"I may be one of them, but I don't agree with their ridiculous excuses."His eyes flitted to the picture on my desk."When my sister, who's omega, was 18 she was raped by an alpha outside a club. He walked because he claimed her pre-heat was too much for him. She's the reason I do this."His eyes widened.

"Do you promise to help me?"He asked and I nodded sliding the pad of paper towards him and holding out a pen.

"But you have to help yourself first."

 

I was reading over his account in my flat that night and my heart was breaking. This poor omega, he'd been out with his mated friends, Niall and Liam Payne, when he approached him. He asked him to dance and they danced for a few minutes before he left. The guy grabbed him on his way home and told him that he could smell the heat coming. He told him to shut up and take his knot or he'd make him pay. He wrapped his hands around his neck and roughly penetrated him. He choked him visciously until he couldn't breathe and knotted him outside his body, ejaculating on his stomach and forcibly feeding it to him. I cringed at this. This was one of the worst ones yet. I picked up my ringing phone.

"Harry Styles." 

"Well hello little brother." 

"Oh, hey Gem." 

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm reading my new case. A 22 year old male omega."She gasped on the other end.

"You don't get too many male omega cases Harry." 

"That's because most of them are too scared to come forward."I flipped through the police reports and the rape kit results. He was pretty torn up. The doctors barely saved his reproductive system and he lost a lot of blood.

"Harry, do you need my help?"I stiffened at the offer. Gemma was a counsellor now.

"I think I'm OK Gemma, thanks for the offer." 

"Alright, but remember to be gentle with him. He might be more wary of you than the females. Male omegas are less likely to trust alphas in the first place never mind post-rape male omegas."I smiled at her advice.

"OK Gem, take care." 

"You too, Seth should be home with the kids soon. I'll talk to you tomorrow." "

Tell the munchkins Uncle Harry loves them." 

"Will do."She hung up and I put my phone down. I poured over that case until late that night and then I went to bed. I had another meeting with Louis tomorrow.

 

I was writing out a list of possible questions when he arrived. He had a woman with him this time.

"Hello Mr. Tomlinson."I responded cheerily."Who do you have with you?" 

"I'm his sister."She replied.

"Why are you here?" 

"To make sure you don't do anything dumb."I wasn't shocked. I often got this from my other cases. Siblings that come in to defend their siblings.

"You don't need to defend him to me. I already believe him."She scoffed.

"That's the thing. He was lying. The alpha didn't rape him."His head hung low and he looked ready to cry."It was his hormones and he probably liked it."I pursed my lips and stood from my desk. I used the fact that I was about 6 feet tall to my advantage as I towered over her.

"Please, get out of my office." 

"What?" 

"Get out of my office. If you're going to stand here and say that five tears to his rectum and almost losing his reproductive parts is not rape then get out."She huffed and stood.

"Come Louis."She said, but he cringed away from her.

"Fine, but you can find another way home."She stalked off and slammed my door. He burst into tears."Thank you!"He blubbered."I hated the way she just dismissed everything that happened to me."I sat back down in my chair and gestured for him to sit too.

"So, five tears, I didn't know how many."He shifted and winced."I'm so scared." 

"That's normal Mr. Tomlinson. I can't promise you we'll win, but I can promise that I'll do my best."He nodded.

"You can call me Louis, if you want."He sniffed and I smiled."OK, Louis, you can call me Harry."He didn't smile or anything. I just handed him a box of Kleenex and got on with it.

"So, do you want to start a family some day?"I asked and he nodded.

"I want a houseful."He looked happy for a split second. I hated it when they did that; I always had visions of my sister when they did.

"OK, so that's something we can use to drive the point home, because I'm sure you know how close you came to never being able to have children."He swallowed hard and nodded.

"I'm just so glad he didn't knot in me. If I had gotten pregnant."He shivered. I thought back to a case of a female omega a year back. She was pregnant and I won that one because of it. The jury was appalled that he impregnated her. She's happily mated to my friend Zayn now who's a bond breaking lawyer. Ironic isn't it. The baby was a girl who has been raised with Zayn as her father and her name is Valerie Jameelah Malik. They have twin boys as well, Ben and Basil. Overall a cute family and I envied him. He would go home from work on the days before her heat and dance out the door. Everyone other day he just ran happily because he loved her so much. I wanted to love someone like that.

"Yes, well if you had been you would've been fine and never let anyone tell you that you can't find an alpha because of it. I know one case I won and she's mated to my friend in the next office. She has a daughter, by the rape, and twin boys by Zayn, but he loves them all just the same."He seemed amazed by this.

"I think you guys are the kind of alphas we need in this world."I smiled at him.

"Now, as I was saying, we really have to make sure that the jury understands that you could have died and your heat wasn't anywhere near coming. That should almost win us the case." 

"Almost?"He looked ready to cry again.

"Yes, the other part that will win that sentence is making sure you answer all their questions the right way. Did you want him?" 

"No." 

"Were you producing slick when he penetrated you?" 

"No." 

"How far away was your heat?" 

"A week." 

"This ones hard OK, for you, but you have to stay strong. Was it violent?"He opened his mouth and closed it again.

"He left me, raw and bleeding on the ground. Of course it was violent."He choked out through the tears threatening to spill out. I didn't know what to do for him, I never did. I wasn't supposed to touch them and they usually didn't want me to. They'd been raped by an alpha and didn't want an alpha to touch them during this.

"I know this is a strange request, but could you hug me? I trust you and I need a hug."Louis asked and I got up pulling him up into my arms. He felt so small and fragile, even though I knew he wasn't by looking at him. He just cried and cried.

"It's alright. You'll be alright."I whispered. I could smell the pre-heat hormones coming off him. He must be close. It was very tempting, I'm not going to lie, but I knew how to control myself. I wasn't a savage. Alphas are not savages.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, my heat."He said quietly.

"I'm too torn up to get a professional or toys and I'm coming up on it." 

"When exactly?"He pulled away and sat down again.

"Next Tuesday."It was Wednesday.

"That's too bad, but I think you can do it."He groaned an slumped backwards.

"It's going to be so painful. An unsatisfied heat can last for a whole week, five days."I nodded already knowing that. He wasn't my first omega client obviously and I'd had girlfriends and boyfriends. It didn't matter to me as long as they were good people and omegas. I'd been through more than one heat. If I could somehow help him, without stepping over that invisible line, I would. It wasn't fair for him.

"Had you ever met him before?" 

"No." 

"Did you dance suggestively with him?" 

"I danced with him, that doesn't mean I was inviting him to rape me."I nodded and looked up at the clock.

"Do you need a ride home?"I asked."I'm leaving in ten minutes if you want me to run you home or I could get Zayn. If it makes you uncomfortable to be in a confined space with an unmated alpha then I would suggest you let me get Zayn." 

"You're not mated?"He said shocked."You have so much self control for an unmated alpha. I'm so close to heat and you were so close to me."He babbled and I nodded.

"I don't have an omega and I can control myself. It's why I don't believe their bullshit stories."He nodded.

"Knowing that I would prefer the mated alpha took me home."I nodded my understanding picking up my phone.

"Hey Zayn." 

"Hey Harry, I'm about to leave. Perrie and the kids are waiting." 

"I know, but I have an omega that needs a ride home. His sister left him here."There was a long silence.

"I can be late because of that. I'll be right there."I hung up and nodded.

"He's coming."

 

After Zayn took Louis home I went home myself. I wrote down Louis's heat week on my calendar and realized I wouldn't be in the office anyway. It was my rut.

"Well that takes care of that then."I mumbled. I cringed at the thought of rutting without an omega, but I knew I could do it. I could so do it.

 

He didn't come in for the rest of the week. I didn't have any other clients really. I just did a lot of paperwork and visited Zayn. I had a dinner planned with them right before I locked myself up for a week.

"So, Harry, this omega in your office. I heard he really likes you."Perrie said and Valerie clapped her hands.

"Hally, boyfriend."She giggled and the twins gurgled from their high chairs.

"He's not my boyfriend he's a client and a victim I have to help."I said feeling the blush rise to my cheeks.

"That's what I was and it didn't stop you from setting be up with Zayn."She smiled at him. I knew she was still recovering from what had happened to her, but I do believe that Zayn just loving her through it, no matter what, really helped. He wouldn't even let her stay in the house during his ruts until the last one. He was afraid that the natural roughness that comes with rut would make her have flashbacks and he wouldn't be able to stop once he started while in rut. He loved her so much.

"You guys were clearly in love at first glance."I protested."He can't even look at me yet. He's not ready."Perrie smiled widely.

"So you admit that you like him?" 

"I did not say that." 

"You didn't say you didn't like him either."I groaned leaning back in my chair.

"I admit nothing."Valerie clapped again.

"Hally has boyfriend!"Zayn burst into laughter.

"Even Valerie knows and she's not quite two yet Harry."She giggled her dark black curls bouncing as she did. Even though she wasn't Zayn's biological daughter, she looked the part, and I really don't believe genetics have anything to do with who your real parents are.

"You've got the baby in on it come on."I protested shoving more food into my mouth as a defence mechanism.

"Harry." 

"I can't date a client."I insisted swallowing."It's unethical and he doesn't trust me at all. He found out a wasn't mated and now I'm back at square one for gaining his trust." 

"That's not true. He wouldn't shut up about how you were such a great alpha and how any omega would be lucky to have you."Zayn imitated Louis in a strangely high pitched voice.

"He doesn't sound like that." 

"But he does like you."

 

You know I hated them after that. They told me all this stuff and then my rut hit me like a freight train. All I could think about the entire time was the fact that Louis might possibly like me maybe. I'm not going to lie and say that I didn't imagine him bouncing on my lap and moaning as I knotted up, because I did. I couldn't help it, even if I tried not to I failed consistently. By the time I got back to work on the Thursday I was worried about the next time I would see him. I didn't want him to walk in and for me to get an almost instant boner. Zayn walked into my office and sat in the chair in front of my desk. I didn't even look up from my paperwork.

"What do you want Zayn?" 

"Did you think about him the entire time or what?" 

"Shut the fuck up Zayn." 

"You did think about him! I knew it."He laughed and I looked up from my paper.

"Shut up Zayn. I know what you did during the rut before I set you up with Perrie."His face turned red and he stuttered out.

"At least I admitted it."I scoffed and signed the last sheet.

"After all this is over Harry are you going to ask him out?" 

"I don't know Zayn."I heard a throat clear in the doorway and I looked up to see Louis.

"Who are you asking out?"He asked quietly and Zayn got up quickly.

"Good luck."He whispered running out to his office. I was going to kill him.

"Oh no one."I mumbled.

"Now, your trial is coming up soon and I have a case prepared. It will go perfectly smooth and if I have my way we'll win." 

"Yes." 

"What?"I was confused.

"Yes, I'll go out with you."I was shocked.

"You heard?" 

"I did."He smiled sheepishly and reached across the desk. He grabbed my hands."I feel like I can trust you and I want to do this."I nodded.

"OK, after the trial."He sat back smiling and smiling.

 

The trial came faster than one would expect. I presented my case and put his medical records on the boards. The thing that I think really made us stand out was the bruises.

"So this is what they looked like when they first showed up."I put up a picture of the faint bruises on his neck and people gasped.

"This is at their worst."I flipped to a picture of the dark purple, blue and black bruise that faded out to a yellow colour on the edges that ringed his neck in the shape of a hand.

"Mr. Tomlinson could you please show the jury your neck now, three months later."Louis craned his neck upwards and showed them the yellow remnants of the bruise still present on his neck. The jury was appalled, but then the cross examination came.

 

"Mr. Tomlinson, is it true that you danced with my client?" 

"Yes."The defence lawyer turned to the jury with a knowing look.

"Would you not think that that's an invitation for sex?"He stared at the defence lawyer.

"Objection relevance!"I yelled.

"I'll allow it."The beta judge said waving me off.

"I danced with him I didn't bend over and say rape me." 

"Were you close to your heat?" 

"No, it was a week away."The defence lawyer stopped.

"A week is right as you start admitting your pheromones to attract a mate."I taped my fingers on the desk.

"I hadn't started that yet."The lawyer shrugged but the look on his face told me that he was using that as his point.

"Were you drunk Mr. Tomlinson? Did you tell my client no?"He looked close to tears.

"I was a little tipsy." 

"Did you explicitly tell him no?"He looked at his hands.

"No, I didn't."The lawyer turned away from the him.

"Your witness."He said smugly. I just wanted to smack him.

"Can I say something?"Louis asked the judge who nodded."I didn't say no because he covered my mouth to keep me from yelling for help. No didn't come from my mouth, but my body screamed it from the top of its lungs. I tore five times because I didn't produce any slick because I didn't want to have sex with him."He stepped down from the stand and came back over to me.

"That was brave Lou."I whispered and he nodded.

"I hope he rots in hell."I looked over to the rapist who sat smugly with not a care in the world. He clearly thought he was going to win, think again.

 

"Did you rape Mr. Tomlinson, Mr. Polinski?"He nodded.

"I raped him according to him, but he's an omega."I took a deep breath.

"Did Mr. Tomlinson act like he wanted to have sex with you?" 

"He didn't come right out and say it, but I knew he did." 

"Oh, so Mr. Tomlinson never actually told you that he wanted to have sex?" 

"Nope."I couldn't believe this bastard was still smiling at me. The jury looked beyond done.

"Did the fact that he did not produce an ounce of slick during your little escapade not bother you?" 

"Not really, he loosened up eventually." 

"Really? Ladies and gentleman of the jury, does a loosened up omega almost bleed out? Does a loosened up omega almost lose the ability to produce children?"I turned back to the defence lawyer smiling that same smug smile that he'd given me. I looked back at the judge.

"No further questions, your honour."

 

The jury was out and Louis was pacing. His friends were at the trial, Liam and Niall. Niall gripped Liam's hand tightly as they watched Louis pace.

"What if he walks?"He cried finally.

"He's not going to walk."I assured him.

"What if he does. Some of those jury members were alphas and they were all staring at me like I was a piece of meat."He sobbed and I pulled him into my chest on instinct.

"Shush, he won't walk."I whispered running my hand up and down his back. Liam smiled knowingly at me and whispered something in Niall's ear.

"Oh, yes it is."Niall blurted out.

"What is?"Louis asked turning his head towards him, but not leaving my embrace.

"Oh Liam was just saying."Niall said looking over at the alpha lovingly."You cling to Harry like I used to cling to him until he mated me."I felt myself turning red and I would've pushed Louis away, but his hands were wrapped up in my jacket.

"It's a good thing Lou."Liam assured raising Niall's hand to his lips and kissing the back of it. Niall smiled at him and I could see it gushing out of every pore how much they loved each other. It was the same love I saw between Zayn and Perrie. Could Louis possibly be my person to love like that? I looked down at the omega I held in my arms and thought, maybe. Louis didn't say anything. He just stood there.

"I don't think I could do that right now."He whispered pushing away from me."Sorry."I hesitated to let him go, but I did. I couldn't deny the fact that I was hurt. Just a couple months ago he'd said he would go out with me and yet here we were.

 

"On the charge of rape of an unwilling omega how do you find the defendant?" 

"Guilty."It was like music to my ears. He wasn't going to walk. He was found guilty. Louis was so happy, but he didn't run to me. He ran to Liam and Niall to celebrate. I slipped out of the court room. I had let myself get my hopes up that I'd found the one for me. I should've known better. I never should've let myself fall for a client.

 

I went a whole month without losing it. At the end of that month I lost it big. I went to the clinic, for unmated omegas in heat, and I found an omega on the edge of her heat. She begged me to help her. I agreed because I needed something to take my mind off Louis. I saw him everywhere. Sex seemed like the perfect thing and that's what every alpha goes to the clinic for anyway. I was about to walk out with her when I saw him. Louis was sitting shivering on the bench and I could smell the heat from here.

"Are you coming or not?"The girl asked and I nodded ignoring him. If he didn't want me then, I guess he would be the same now.

 

All I could imagine the entire time I was knotting her through heat was what it would feel like to knot Louis through heat. What it would feel like to bond him. I was going through a heartbreak like no other I'd ever experienced. As the heat broke and she was stuck straddling my lap.

"That boy, at the clinic, you love him."She whispered and I jerked to attention."I know you do. The way you looked at him. I'm grateful that you got me through this, but I wouldn't be offended if you went to find him."I just stared at her and she giggled."Go on then."She pulled off my knot and I pulled on my clothes."Could I get your name sweetheart?"I asked.

"Priscilla." 

"I'm going to name our first girl after you."I ran out the door and down to the clinic.

 

"Hello, do you have a Louis Tomlinson here?"I asked and she nodded.

"He's going through heat alone on his request." 

"Could I see him? I'm in love with him."The receptionist gave me a skeptical look.

"Who are you exactly?" 

"Harry, Harry Styles."She shot out of her chair and came around to physically grab me.

"You're on his list." 

"I'm on his what?" 

"This list we make them fill out of alphas they'd be OK with us letting in to help them if they showed up. It's protocol for when they choose to go it alone. You're the only person on the list."I took his list from her and looked at my name etched in his messy scrawl."He's in room 34, go!"She pushed me forward and I ran. I ran to his room and opened the door. He lay there, naked, writhing in pain.

"Get out!"He yelled sitting up suddenly. His eyes were glazed over and his hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat. He saw me and screamed."Harry! Oh please! Please fuck me!"He stumbled over and unzipped my jeans.

"I bet you'd like that wouldn't you?"I asked distracting him from the hand I was lowering to his naked ass. I slipped a finger into his hole and he screamed his knees giving out. I caught him and carried him to the bed. I moved my finger in and out and he whimpered.

"More. More please."He gasped as I added the second finger."Dammit, Harry, just fuck me. I need your cock."He whined as I pulled my fingers out of him. I licked the slick off of them and moaned.

"You taste like a dream."He choked and moaned. I stepped back to strip off my clothes. I was soon climbing back over him. I connected our lips and lined myself up with him.

"Put it in."He begged."Please."I pushed into him quickly and he screeched streaking our stomachs with his cum.

"I'm sorry. I've been holding it so long."He rambled trying to explain and hope I wouldn't get angry at him.

"It's OK, I'm OK with it."I kissed his nose as I started to move.

"Fuck."I mumbled feeling just how tight he was."You're like a dream come true."I buried my head in his neck for a brief moment before snapping my hips forward in a faster rhythm.

"Oh Harry."I could feel my knot burning, ready to pop, and I didn't want that quite yet. I stopped, hovering over him and trying to gain control again.

"Harry."Louis begged. I reached between us and gave his dick a few tugs to have him come again. He moaned as he painted us again with white.

"Harry, knot me."He whimpered and I resumed my thrusts. I revelled in the burning pleasure I was feeling.

"I'm going to knot you."I hissed."I'm going to fill you up with me." 

"Claim me, mark me, breed me! Please, alpha please!"Louis cried out and I couldn't say no to him. I thrust hard one last time as my knot expanded inside him. He cried out.

"Bite me!"I bent my head to his neck and bit down on the bond spot.

"Oh, yes."He hissed."Alpha, can I come on your knot?"He asked sweetly and I nodded.

"Please do."I sat back with him on my lap and watched as he tugged himself into another orgasm. I gasped from the feeling of him squeezing my already expanded knot inside him.

"That feel good alpha?"I groaned pulling him close to me and reaching for his still hard cock.

"No, not again. I can't."He begged as I began to stroke.

"You'll do as I say."I growled and he just let me go. He came one last time dry as I pumped him full of me.

"I haven't been taking my suppressants."He whispered.

"I could be pregnant right now."I groaned releasing a fresh wave of cum into him.

"Ah, that's the feeling I love." 

"I love you Louis." 

"I love you too Harry."

 

The last day of heat is always spent just laying around more than actually doing anything. The omegas are always so tired and it's my job, as an alpha, to take care of them.

"Harry?"Louis whispered from where he was cuddled back into me with my knot still in his ass.

"Yes Lou?" 

"The doctors said they saved my uterus, but they didn't say if I could have kids or not."I heard him swallow backs sobs.

"Lou, I don't care if we never have kids. I just want to be with you."He wiggled happily and I groaned.

"Don't do that."I asked feeling myself shoot up into him again."You're prolonging the time were stuck together." 

"I'm OK with that."I chuckled kissing just under his jaw.

"I hope we can have kids, because I think we'd make excellent parents."Louis scoffed.

"A little over confident I think." 

"You know you love it."I nibbled gently on his earlobe working downwards until I found his ticklish spot causing him to burst into peals of laughter.

"Stop it! Harry!"He squealed gasping for air. I knew he was the one for me.

 

We've had our ups and downs since then, but we always pulled through. It was just how we did things. I was bonded to him for a month before I proposed. We got married in the courthouse with my parents, his parents, our sisters, Liam, Niall, Perrie, Zayn and the kids. He was so happy and I was so happy. It took a year, but I remember very clearly the day he told me he was pregnant. He left a book on my side of the bed called 'So Your Omega's Pregnant.' I didn't get it at first.

"Lou, we're trying, I know, but this isn't necessary."I complained sitting down beside him.

"We're not trying anymore Harry." 

"I thought we discussed this. You're the one that wanted the baby."He groaned impatiently and pulled up his sweater grabbing my hand and pressing it down on his stomach.

"We're not trying anymore."I got it then. We had two beautiful baby boys named Jonathan Edward and Jonah William Styles. He was so miserable and stretched out during the last two months. I thought he was going to kill me.

"Never again Harry. We're having two boys and that's it."He told me over and over, but on the twin's first birthday he announced he was pregnant again. I was overjoyed of course and Louis was just praying for only one this time. He got his wish and he gave us a beautiful baby girl. We named her Priscilla Anne Styles. After that he begged me to get the vasectomy. He didn't want any more, but I didn't know. I waited until the twins and Priscilla were both in school. I got down on my knees, literally my knees, and begged.

"Please Lou, just one more. One more baby. We can have four kids, an even number."I placed my hands on his hips and nuzzled my face into his stomach like I would when he was pregnant. He pushed me away.

"Harry, stop it. You're not the one that has to gain 40 pounds and push it out." 

"You know if I could take it for you I would."He pinched my cheek."Maybe."The next month he was knocked up. On his 12 week appointment we found out something a little unexpected.

"I hear two heart beats."The ultrasound technician said and Louis groaned.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you do this. One more, huh, another set of twins. I'm chopping off your dick." 

"Now Lou, don't be dramatic."The technician tried very hard to keep in her laughter. He gave birth to our second set of twins and our last children, two girls named Sabrina Joanne and Serenity Gemma Styles. I gave into his vasectomy wishes after that. Louis was such a good Dad to our kids and I was all too happy to be their Papa. Our clan was a little big, mostly clumsy, because the twin boys, unfortunately, took after me in that aspect. All three of us tripped over our own feet. Luckily for the girls, they seemed to pick up Louis's grace and poise. Louis used to tell me it was a miracle I survived for 20 years without him there to catch me when I tripped over nothing. Our house was a little chaotic, but it was perfect. Someone was always having a meltdown. Jon and Jonah always wrestled and Priscilla always felt the need to get in their way. Then when she got hit she would come crying and running to me expecting her strong Papa to protect her from her mean older brothers. Serenity and Sabrina were more like spectators. They just calmly sat back and watched their siblings fight. God bless them for it too, because I really think Louis would've killed one of them if they caused as much trouble as their older siblings. I really don't think we would've had another one anyway, even if I didn't have the vasectomy. Between the five, someone was always sleeping in our bed. Every once and a while, usually during storms, all five would be in our bed. Now that was a tight fit. Serenity and Sabrina always claimed their Dad, curling into his stomach and each other. It was like they were trying to crawl back into his womb. Priscilla would cling to me, burying her face in my collarbone. Jon and Jonah, well they squirmed around in between us and usually managed to get their cold toes pressed up against my junk at some point. Louis would just smile at me across the expanse of kids separating us.

"You wanted them."He would whisper.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."I would reply reaching my hand out and linking our fingers together. As much as it was a pain, I loved waking up in the morning to my mate and our kids sleeping soundly next to me. We more than made up for our lack of a sex life during his heats and my ruts anyway. I love my kids, I love my job and I love my husband. We may have met in an unconventional way, but I'm glad we did. Where would I be without my Louis? I would probably be very lonely without him.

"I love you Harry." 

"I love you too Louis."


End file.
